The present invention relates to a video camera, and in particular, it relates to an arrangement or disposing of a hard disk drive and an optical disk drive therein.
In recent years, there are various types for the video cameras, such as, enabling to store data onto a vide magnetic tape, an optical disk, a hard disk, and/or a memory card, for example. There are also types having a plural number of recording means, in common, for recording images onto a plural number of recording media, i.e., combining the video magnetic tape and the memory card, combining the optical disk and the memory card, and combining the hard disk and the memory card, in the structures thereof.
In the following Patent Document 1 is described the following:
“The video camera has a front-side lens portion, a rear-side view finder, a grip portion disposed on the right-hand side seeing from the rear-side, and a liquid crystal monitor on a cover portion disposed on the right-hand side seeing from the rear-side, wherein a slot portion is provided for insertion of an external memory on the cover portion for the portion for inserting the magnetic tape cassette therein, which is disposed on the right-hand side seeing from the rear-side thereof, while providing an inlet of this slot portion on the front-side thereof (see the Abstract). Also, in a column [0011] of that publication is described, “as the external memory 30 may be included various kinds of card-type or disk-type recording media, such as, a PC card, a picture card, and a floppy disk, etc.”
Also, in the following Patent Document 2 is described the following:
“The digital video camera 11 . . . records the photographed data on to the hard disk apparatus . . . . the recording apparatus 20, being able to connect with the video camera 11 through a connector provided on a side surface thereof, takes the photographed data of images selected therein, so as to record them onto the optical disk “d” (see the Abstract).”
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-331656 (1999); and
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-277958 (2005).